loveroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Kinds and Types of Roleplays
Roleplay This wiki is based on roleplay, RP for short. Role-playing is not only a game you play in real life by acting like another person, but also a thing you can play online in forums, chat rooms, and more, by playing the role of an existing character (such as an anime character) or an original character. Kinds of Roleplays * There are more possibilities of playing a roleplay online, such as: Character roleplay: With a character roleplay, you play with self-made characters. You decide their personalities, looks, names, habits, and abilities on your own. It's a person from your fantasy. Anime roleplay: In an anime roleplay, you play with characters from an anime. You can't decide their looks or names, but you can change their personalities and habits in the roleplay. Story roleplay: Contrary to the other roleplays, this roleplay continues for a while, even when it stopped. This roleplay is like a story: It continues until the end or when you quit the roleplay. It's a roleplay you can continue the next day. This roleplay is played most of the time with a self-made character. When people don't have a self-made character, they play with the name where they're known with. Real life roleplay: You are playing the roleplay online, but you use yourself as your character. You still play online, but then with your real name. Types of Roleplays There are more possibilities of playing a roleplay online, like: Demon Roleplay Demon RPs contain dark powers, (half) demons and monsters. It's usually played with half-demons, sons or daughters of demons and a human, as characters. Fantasy Roleplay Fantasy RPGs are especially based on myths and mythical creatures like gods, angels, demons, fairies et cetera. The difference between demon RPs and fantasy RPGs is that the latter contains all kinds of magical creatures, not just demons. Normal Roleplay Normal RPs are based on real life, so no magic, powers or anything like that. War Roleplay The name already says what War RPs are about. You play that your characters are in a time of war. You can base it on historical wars, or ones that don't exist or haven't happened yet. Romantic Roleplay Romantic RPs contain love. This type of RP can be played in combination with all the other types. Action Roleplay Action RPGs are like Action Movies, with missions and a certain goal. Sci-Fi Roleplay Sci-Fi RPs are RPs which are a genre of fiction with imaginative but more or less plausible content such as settings in the future, futuristic science and technology, space travel, parallel universes, aliens, and paranormal abilities. Adventure Roleplay Adventure RPs are RPs in which a character or more characters take upon a journey and grow up with it, such as Pokémon. Comedy Roleplay Comedy Roleplays are RPs which can be very funny and hilarious. This type of RP can be used with other types to be more hilarious. Example: with ecchi. Drama Roleplay Drama RPs contain drama, such as accidents, cheating, kidnapping, traumatic events, et cetera. This type of RP can be played with all other types of RPs. Ecchi Roleplay Ecchi is a type of Japanese anime. It contains perverted boys and a light form of sexual behavior or scenes. This type of RP can be played with all other types of RPs. Horror Roleplay Horror is a type of Roleplay that can be very scary, such as using a scary story with ghost or horror plots. Animal Roleplay Some think Animal Roleplay is a whole other category of roleplay. This can include were-creatures, mythical creatures, and just plain animals in roleplaying. School Roleplay This can include college, high school, middle school, or even elementary school. A more realistic roleplay to play school. Category:Information Category:Mythical